


Guns Blazing In Blue Springs

by Dafinx



Series: Femslash February 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie are both sheriffs because they're the only cops in town, Alternate Universe - Western, F/F, Femslash February 2017, J'onn only appears briefly and goes by John, Kara and Lena transport criminals, Roulette is a no good thieving thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dafinx/pseuds/Dafinx
Summary: Alex is having a pretty good day. Or, shewashaving a pretty good day until Roulette, notorious bank thief and all around troublemaker, decided to show up in town.Good thing she has a great family to back her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so forgive any mistakes

Alex was not having a good day.

Blue Springs was a small town in the West, which meant that it was hot, dry, and bare. They got most of their food from traveling businesses because they couldn't grow anything themselves, and the main thing they were known for was the free land in the area, rather than for making anything.

But, because it was in the middle of nowhere, criminals on the run were a common occurrence, and Alex, being one of the sheriffs in town, was always busy. Luckily, her sister and her partner Lena made trips every few days to come pick up prisoners from their measly 10 jail cells and one holding cell to take them to one of the bigger towns, Drenton. 

And the system worked, they had 2 jail cells occupied and normally she'd say it was a good week, considering her sister should be back by the end of the day, but that wasn't why her day was bad.

No, her day was bad because _Roulette_ decided to drop into town.

The woman was a thief known for her shootouts and raids on towns, and when Alex was thinking about her pretty great day while going to grab a drink from the Saloon, she found her there, boots on the table, leaning back in her chair.

"Why _hello there sheriff_ , isn't it a lovely day? I just feel like something big is going to happen today."

"Well isn't that swell for you?"

"Oh it sure is."

Legally she couldn't arrest her until she did something illegal, so, she sat down to get a drink.

"Hello Alex, I see you've met the newest wanderer that's come into our town."

"Yeah John, I did." She pressed her fingers to her temples. She couldn't order alcohol because there was a 90% chance now that Roulette would cause trouble, and she couldn't lose a standoff against the woman because she was drunk. John probably noticed this too because he gave her a tight smile and went back to cleaning glasses. He'd only serve her water for now.

"Alex! How's my favorite person!" Maggie's voice. She turned to look at her and saw her in her regular sheriff outfit. They'd been working as partners together for 5 years and had been together romantically for 4 after Maggie was shot and panicked so much that she confessed while Alex was trying to patch her up. 

Maggie was probably the only person she'd say was as good at her job as her, and, on a good day, better than her. She was shocked when Maggie rolled into the the small town and demanded to work as law enforcement, she then had to explain to her that, unfortunately, she _was_ the law enforcement. 

And she noticed Roulette too as she sat down next her, motioning two fingers to John. "Gonna be one of those days huh?" She whispered.

"Yeah, what time do you think it'll start?"

"10:00, she'd want to do it in broad daylight when there are people about."

"Eh I don't know. Look at her, she seems pretty relaxed right now, I'd say after noon but before 3."

"Whoever loses has to clean the house."

"Deal."

They finished off their drinks fast to go get ready.

\-----

Alex was right when, at around, 1:00, they heard shouts for help. The two women quickly put on their hats and holsters and rolled out of the office, guns drawn.

"Now darling, why are you screaming for help? I'm only here for money and to smash a few things up a little, not to _kill_ anyone."

The thief turned her attention to the duo.

"However, when some one gets in my way, I may end up _losing that mentality_ " She raised her pistol.

Alex shoved Maggie to the ground behind a nearby building before firing in Roulette's direction, then she ran to cover herself.

"Jeez Alex, no need to be so rough." The shorter woman stood up behind their cover and brushed the orange dust off herself.

"Sorry." She patted her on the shoulder before taking a peek to see where Roulette had gone.

She'd apparently gone back to loading a wagon with money, seemingly not caring about them. Typical. She aimed a shot at one of the wheels to break it but missed. "Crap."

"Told you we should have done some target practice yesterday but you just wanted to make out and sleep in."

"Is this really the time?"

"Just saying."

Roulette had a delayed reaction, and only seemed to realize that Alex had attempted a shot at the wagon when she came out a saw a bullet impact on the wall of the building. She dropped the money on the ground and whipped out her pistol again. "Really guys? This could've been easy but, ugh, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Her footsteps sounded like she was coming closer to them.

"Hiya guys! Looks like we arrived just in time huh? We heard some shots fired and decided to check up on things." Kara and Lena waved at them from across the road behind another few buildings, guns pulled out too.

Roulette grumbled. "Another one? Seriously?"

"I heard that! And another _two_ actually. So you might want to put that gun down." 

"As if I would ju-" As she was talking Lena whipped out from behind cover and shot the pistol out of her hand. Maggie ran up and handcuffed her while she cradled her injury, swearing like a sailor.

"That was amazing hon! Just like we practiced!" Kara turned and gave her partner a tight hug. Lena kissed her on the head and then on her lips.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it if you didn't show me how." Kara blushed.

"Guys, as cute as this is, we did just arrest an outlaw and I would really like to deal with her before she does something weird to escape." Alex forced Roulette to walk toward their office on the left while Maggie forced her on the right.

"Oh yeah. How many perps do you have for me to take?"

"Three now, including this one. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Wow. That's not a lot. And I'm up for it, Lena?

"Sure I don't mind, even though I'll have to suffer through Maggie's cooking." She chuckled at Maggie's appalled expression.

"I'll have you know I make the best food you could make with what we get!"

Alex shook her head "Sure you do Mags."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. An alternative title for this would be Comma Hell.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it. I'm also open to suggestions for the rest of February and my tumblr is the same as my AO3; Dafinx.


End file.
